Yuki Makioka
UWAGA, ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOILERY Z GRY Yuki Makioka - to słodka istotka która to jest magiem. konkretnie przywoływaczem. Stworzona przez Ptysia112. Wygląd Yuki to dosyć średnio (mało) wysoki (168 cm) chłopak w wieku 18 (potem 19) lat. Kiedyś był tak lekkawo pulchnawy, ale jednak jego waga była odpowiednia. Aktualnie Yuki jest szczupły i dosyć bardzo umięśniony (bo np: siłownia). Ma pomarańczowe oczęta i czerwone, dosyć krótkie włoski. Normalnie ubiera się w różnokolorowe t-shirty (najczęściej niebieskie), trampki i jeansy. Jednak jak przychodzi co do czego... Cóż... zakłada kaptur zasłaniający mu całą twarz i wyrusza... Osobowość Yuki od zawsze był o leniwym no-life'm, który wysyłał swoją siostrę na bardzo niebezpieczne misje, zamiast niego. Czytaj: zatrzymanie telewizora, ubranie się, wyruszenie do sklepu po colę, wrócenie i zastanie wolnego telewizora. Wszystko zmieniło się po jej śmierci, za którą, swoją drogą, obwinia się. Można by uznać, że oszalał, oraz nazwać go sadystą. Z pamiętnika można wywnioskować, że jednocześnie kochał robić to co robił, a jednocześnie nienawidził siebie za to. Ciężko określić jego aktualny stan psychiczny, jednak sprawia wrażenie, jakby to co robi nie sprawiałoby mu już różnicy. Historia Yuki urodził się dwunastego października 2001 roku w normalnej rodzinie. Wiadomo, że był o około półtora roku młodszy od siostry, która prawdopodobnie bardzo go kochała i się o niego troszczyła. Pewnego dnia po wysłaniu swojej siostry do sklepu stracił ją prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie. Umarła. Po pewnych przemyśleniach osądził (niesłusznie z resztą) Jacoba o morderstwo Izabeli. Skutecznie zabija go, oraz cztery inne osoby (w tym swoją matkę), kota, oraz wrabia we wszystkie morderstwa kozła ofiarnego w ich klasie. Bardzo siebie za to nienawidzi. Nie wiadomo co robił w trakcie trzech lat pomiędzy końcem pamiętnika, a wydarzeniami z gry, jednak zdobył w tym czasie spory prestiż oraz budzi ogólny szacunek, ale i strach. http://pl.oryginalne-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki%27s_diary - Stąd można dowiedzieć się paru cennych informacji. Umiejętności 'Magia' Yuki jest magiem, a konkretnie przywoływaczem. Może przywołać dowolny przedmiot/zwierzę/coś innego, oraz wytworzyć proste przedmioty. Kompletnie jednak nie zna się na magii leczenia, poszedł jednym słowem bardziej w atak. 'gry video' Jak się okazało, w przeszłości dużo grał w gry video, co sprawiło, że jest w to dosyć dobry 'walka' Jest on stosunkowo silny jak się okazuje, długo i ciężko na to pracował. 'gotowanie' Yuki nie gotuje jakoś wybitnie, jednak jako, że mieszka sam to się nauczył jako-tako dobrze gotować. 'Gry' Yuki jest dobry w, cóż, większości gier... Monopoly? chińczyk? bierki? szachy? KUŹDE, COKOLWIEK? Może i nie jest mistrzem, ale jest w to dosyć dobry. Zainteresowania 'gry video' 'Nasza postać' 'Telewizja' 'wyścigi' 'gry planszowe' 'gry karciane' Relacje 'Izabelle Makioka' Siostra Yukiego. Bardzo się kochali nawzajem. Yuki uznał, że ją pomści, jednak po zrobieniu tego poczuł się tylko gorzej. 'ojciec' Ich głębsze relacje są nieznane. Prawdopodobnie był stary kiedy spłodził Yukiego, gdyż w grze ten wspomina, że umarł ze starości. Prawdopodobnie go także kochał, gdyż ten po prostu nie został zamordowany tak jak matka. 'matka' Wspomina, że nienawidziła Izabeli przez co ją zabił. Bardzo źle się po tym czuł. Prawdopodobnie ją także kochał, jednak odwaliło mu w złym momencie. 'Jacob' W grze dowiadujemy się, że do dzisiaj odwiedza jego grób. Prawdopodobnie dowiedział się, że ten nie był prawdziwym sprawcom morderstwa. Pochował go. 'Carolone' Nigdy jej nie kochał i jedynie udawał uczucia do niej. O dziwo - nie żałował zabójstwa jej. Prawdopodobnie wtedy jeszcze nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi do końca. Jej grób także odwiedza. 'Clementine i Michelle' Obydwóch nienawidzi. Prawdopodobnie żałuje tego co zrobił, jednak z mniejszym stopniu jak w przypadku reszty. Pochował je w lesie. Ciekawostki ....eeee... kiedyyyś? Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uniwersum "Roseline" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Zwierzołaki Kategoria:Neko